Demo 9.5
:This page contains materials previously found at Hoaxes page (authors). The newest demo of Brutal Mario, which is unfortunately rare. The overworld is about the same as the Brutal Mario version, and doesn't have the "7hero" graphics. It looks about 94% done. It is also the first demo since Demo 7 to have all of the game playable, rather than starting you on a sub-map to play a few levels. It actually has two versions, one with the Brutal Mario OW graphics, and one with the Chrono Trigger OW graphics. Additions *The worlds are all complete. *The other side of the Star World (A.K.A. The Special Zone) is 15 levels long, and ends with a huge Dr. Wily castle. *Luigi World is complete, and is 9 levels long, containing the longest levels in the game. The castle is near completion, but the final boss door leads to Level 0. *Bowser's SMB3 fight doesn't end with a final battle. You must jump down the hole, where you are led outside of the world. You ride a UFO to get over a pit of lava blocking the bridge to the Mushroom Kingdom, and finally, you go inside a pipe. You are led to a fast scrolling level where everything is attempting to kill you, and finally, you go to the end pipe and win the level. *The "What is This?" level now has actual NES graphics rather than the All-Star graphics. *The waterfall underwater stage in the Star World is replaced by a Super Mario 64 tribute level. *The Luigi World has a full design, as one curvy dark grey island, with blood red water, and the Bowser head replacing the castle. The SMB3 skulls replace level tiles. The padlocks are no longer there. New Levels Luigi World *'Dethroned King Attack!' - A dark, underground level that takes away all powerups, which has a gimmick where everything is a trap. The tunnel-vision is used. *'HELL' - An expandment on the scrapped fire stage from Bowser's Castle. A mini-boss is present at the end. *'Brutal Luigi' - A darker version of the Luigi stage from VIP 5, where every enemy is Luigi. It's a Kaizo stage also. *'DEATH NOTE - '''A Kazio underwater stage, where every enemy is designed to look like a zombie. There is no music. *'GUN POWER - Another underwater stage, this time set at the bottom of the ocean. A much much harder version of the bullet level from VIP 4. *'Toad's House - '''The second longest stage, a 5 room apocolyptic ghost house. It ends with a final ghost fight. *'KEY TO THE REMAINS - A typical Kaizo screenscrolling stage, except at the end, you earn a key, which unlocks the door to get into Luigi's Castle (which is also a part of the path created by "Toad's House"). *'Luigi's Castle - '''The longest level in the game. There are 9 doors available to go into, much like Bowser's Castle on the original SMW, except you will have been in all 9 by the end. There are secret pipes in each room, which lead to different mini-bosses. If you obtain this demo, do not go into the pipe on the very left of the 6th door, or else the game will freeze. After all 9 doors, there is a prompt that says (at the best of my translating skills), that you must have obtained the 9 orbs from the Luigi World and the Dark World in order to proceed. If you already have, then you may go on to the 9 other rooms, which are, again, like Kaizo at it's hardest. Once all 9 doors are completed, you can proceed to the final boss, which is unfortunately unfinished. Star World *'Star Castle - 'A Kirby stage, much like the ones in the cheep demo, except darker with a castle setting. The Marx boss is also in this castle. Opposite Side of the Star World *'The Complete Domination and Demolition of Mario's Fragile Brainpower - 'Large distorted puzzle of a castle. Very similar to Area 42 of Vip 5 in style. Third longest level in the game, next to Luigi's Castle and Toad's House, second if you include the length of the bosses. All of the bosses use RPG systems (which seem to be near perfect, and improved since the demo with Shinryuu first leaked). It has the largest amount of bosses in Brutal Mario, with Zeal, Shinryuu & Omega, Golem Overlord, クッパを返す (Bowser Returns), Lava Piranha, Zombor, Rust Tyranno, Giga Gaia, クッパの進化 (Bowser Evolution) which appears to be 100% original, and Giygas. The Giygas battle is the most advanced boss in SMW hacking history, next to Julias. The RPG system is a complete replica of the Earthbound system, the Memory System which appears to have more reliability than the usual SMW Memory System, there is a large amount of Mode 7 being used, mostly on Giygas, and afterwards, the level goes to a 2 minute cutscene, where Mario escapes and demolishes the castle. The cutscene apparently is made by a very very modified version of the Cutscene Tool from SMWCentral, but it's so modified that the ASM file appears to barely have any traces of the original code, and appears more like the post-Castle cutscenes from SMW. *'it became tanasinn - 'This castle appears normal at first, or at least normal for Brutal Mario, as the gimmick is that the enemies are replaced by cute VIP and Wall Mix characters. However, halfway through, you come to a dead end, where there's a wall too high to jump up. Eventually, a Yoshi falls down. You have no choice but to use it to jump across. However, just a second after doing this, in mid-air, Yoshi says "How dare you treat me like I'm a stupid horse? I'll teach you that I can be violent!", then Yoshi eats Mario, and then says "tan asinn is everything, i am tanasinn, you will become tanasinn too". A falling mushroom falls from the sky, making Yoshi grow larger, into a 2channel version of Yoshi. The entire level explodes, revealing a purple and blue backdrop, and rainbow scrolling text that says "tanasinn". Instead of one main attack, the level seems to be a one screen arena, with a bunch of 2chan characters flashing in and out. For example, sometimes, the "Shoop da Whoop" face will fall in with a box next to it, and fires a laser at it, which makes it where Mario can't go in that space. Yoshi's actual attacks include firing lasers from his eyes, which don't actually sway back and forth, but just make it where you can't stand in the area where he's firing them; lifting up Mario's foundation, which results in Mario losing gravity, while Yoshi flies up for a period, making Mario deal with a Bullet Hell situation; and eating Mario, resulting in a brief part where Mario has to fight enemies in Yoshi's stomach. To kiIll Yoshi, after a while, you will see a flashing Boon face in your item box. Release Boon, and he will slash apart Yoshi. Do this 5 times, and the entire arena will implode and melt. *'You Aren't Athletic - 'Athletic Special from demoOnly1. *'The Ship Where Mario Must Die -''' Despite the "7hero" version having the Shinryuu & Omega bosses in the Chrono Trigger ship, in this version, they do not appear, instead appearing on another level. This attempts an ASM technique combined with changing Mario's GFX to give off an RPG allusion. The RPG system is also reused. This level recreates parts of Chrono Trigger, such as the enemies and graphics. If you get hit, a glitch can occur where while Mario's HP is knocked down, you can still see him shrink. The boss is Lavos, or the final boss of Chrono Trigger. *'Tiny Big World - '''Like the Super Mario 64 level. There's 2 sides, the Big World, and the Small World. It's pretty straightforward at the beginning. However, if you accidentally fall down a hole in the Big World, things begin to pick up more bizarrely. Instead of dying, you keep falling down, while the screen gets darker and darker, until you finally drop, and find a small passageway. Doing this, you come across the normal sized world, which appears to be a repeat of Level 105. You go until you get to the goalpoint, which then suddenly shrinks and morphs into a checkpoint. You must get the checkpoint to proceed. After you obtain the checkpoint, the entire level goes haywire and keeps flickering between big and small, and sometimes zooming in and out of the map, and it goes on until Mario is shown standing on Earth. A textbox comes up that says "What did daddy say about altering sizes?" to which there is a reply "But daaaaaaaaaaddy!". Suddenly, Baby Bowser jumps on the opposite side. The battle appears to be the same as the one in the other demos, except it only appears in this one, and takes place on Earth. After killing Baby Bowser, the level zooms back to regular size and ends. The zooming in and out effect is the most perplexing effect in Brutal Mario besides the cutscene. The Big World appears as a "TEST" level in Lunar Magic, leading to the possibility that Carol edited it by code rather than by Lunar Magic. *'Nightmare in a Coma - '''Possibly the most bizarre level in Brutal Mario. The music sounds like classical music played on piano. The palette is different variations of blood-red. Mario himself is colored in pure black. The level has no enemies or objects or timer that can kill you. The level consists of walking across darkness, while walking around the impaled dead bodies of various Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Bowser, and the Koopa Kids. There are various flashing faces, which are warped human faces. Occasionally a creepy looking face will take up the entire screen and scream. As the impaled bodies stop appearing, you see the warped realistic dead bodies of Luigi and Peach. As you go past them, they seem to get up and start following you, and the creepy faces in the darkness become more persistant. Soon, the end screen appears, and a huge HDMA glob of darkness starts appearing, swallowing the level whole. Eventually, it wipes out the entire screen and Mario falls into the darkness. It shows the image of Mario sleeping from SMB2, and then after pressing A, you transport to an actual screen, Mario's bedroom, where there is a goal. After obtaining it, the level ends. Images Category:Hoaxes